


steps

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Miscommunication, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: 'So, you've sucked dick before,' Poe says, shocked.





	

 

'So, you've sucked dick before,' Poe says, shocked.

Finn, in the bathroom with Poe's brush in his mouth, laughs loudly and spits into the sink.

'Wouldn't have offered otherwise,' he says, offhand, _blithe_ , if there's a word Poe doesn't have much occasion to use, it's _blithe_ , but that's how Finn's acting now: blithe. There's nothing that says it had to have to happened, Finn sucking him off, not blinking as he stared up at Poe, not even when his eyes spilled over with tears. The heat of the back of his head, he didn't have to give that up to Poe, he didn't _have_ to let Poe know what it felt like to fuck his mouth. But he did and now-- Poe's dick twitches feebly.

'Oh yea _right_ ,' Poe mumbles, peeved, as Finn sidles to the other side of him, paws at his belly, slides a rag more warm than wet over him. Cleaning him. 'I'm--fine.' This is nearly painful. 'Finn, I can do it.' Finn gives up the rag without fuss, looks like he's biting back a smile of some sort. Usually Poe would coax him all the way into it. Instead his hands are shaking.

He hadn't thought this would be--the way it feels now. He thought it meant something good for them. He thought they were taking this step together. This is why, he thinks to himself, laughing a little at himself, it's important to talk things through. Or really, he self-corrects, putting the rag to the side, why it's important to shut the fuck up about things. Even to yourself.

'Credit for your thoughts,' Finn murmurs. He's wearing Poe's clothes; he's in Poe's bed; he came in Poe's hand not too long ago. Poe's thought about this for a long time, and he can't even enjoy it properly. It's like there's something sitting down heavy on his normal reactions.

'Believe me,' Poe says, at least able to smile about it, 'you'd be overpaying.'

Finn opens his eyes and stares at him. Poe tries not to stare back too hard, laughs a little, brushing his hair off the back of his neck.

'If what you thought wasn't important to me,' says Finn finally, 'you know I wouldn't ask.' He's still staring. Poe caves, looks at the sheets instead. 'But it is important to me.' Poe resists the urge to throw himself off the bed. They're just talking. It's going to be ok. 'So - can you let me know what's going on in there? You seem...' he pauses. Poe tries out another smile. '...uncomfortable.'

'No, I'm fine. Really,' Poe insists. So he doesn't want to look at his expectations under the scope right now - who would?

'You know,' Finn says, eyes flickering shut, 'that's the second time you've said that...and I don't think you mean it.'

He falls asleep a little then, Poe can tell, his features going slack and sweet, lips parting. Poe grins, relieved, at least until the relief trips over too-big in his chest and becomes something else.

'I am completely,' he says, aloud and to himself, 'totally...fine.'

'--Well,' Finn replies, scrunching his forehead a little, not opening his eyes and so not seeing Poe flinch, 'I'll believe you...if it means I get to suck you off again.'

And Poe, he just can't help himself: he _laughs_. 'Maybe tomorrow,' he says, thoughtlessly.

'Mm...whenever you like,' Finn says, and he meets Poe's eyes with a smile.

 

 


End file.
